


I'll See You Soon

by Quinnion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Begging, Established Relationship, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, I Made Myself Cry, Kinda, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing, the reader will get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Keith has enjoyed his routine of waking up in Shiro's bed, cuddling with him and leave in the early hours of the morning to go back to his room but today is a bit different. Shiro is due to leave for the Kerberos mission and Keith is determined to take advantage of their last morning together before he has to say goodbye to him for about a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I was daydreaming and I started thinking about how sad it would have been when Keith said goodbye to Shiro without knowing what was going to happen to him so I decided to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

The shrill beeping of Shiro’s alarm wakes him up and he groans as he rolls over. He extends his arm out and searches around blindly for the alarm, finding it eventually and shutting it off. He smiles when he feels an arm snake around his waist and tug him back onto the bed. 

Shiro chuckles and rolls over onto his side to face Keith, “I have to go soon,” he mutters sleepily; it’s still the early hours of the morning. 

Keith whines and nuzzles his face against Shiro’s bare chest, his eyes still closed, “Not yet,” he mumbles, “Stay a little bit longer.” He opens one eye slightly and looks up at him, pouting.

Shiro cracks a smile and sighs; he can never resist that face. He relaxes against the mattress and wraps his strong arms around Keith’s smaller frame, “Just half an hour,” he decides.

Keith grins and hooks one leg around Shiro’s hips, pressing his ankle against the back of his thigh and tugging him closer. Shiro chuckles and buries his face into his shoulder, inhaling the fading smell of sex and sweat. 

Keith buries his face into Shiro’s bedhead hair, remembering how he tugged at the strands the night before, “I’m going to miss this,” he says, his words muffled by Shiro’s hair.

Shiro pulls back slightly so he can see his face and cups his cheek, rubbing his thumb along Keith’s jawline, “I’m going to miss everything about you.”

“Especially the sex,” Keith says bluntly, grinning. 

Shiro bursts out into laughter, “Well, that of course, but I hope that’s not the main reason you’ll miss me.”

Keith bites his bottom lip and grabs his teeth over the skin, “Of course not. I’ll miss having you here with me the most. Seeing your face and hearing you laugh.”

Shiro grins and presses their foreheads together before he captures Keith’s lips in a deep kiss. Keith lets his eyes flutter closed and immediately returns the kiss, parting his lips. Shiro slips his tongue inside his mouth and slots their lips together, the kiss sloppy and passionate. 

Keith pulls back after a while and pants softly, his face flushed, “I want you to take me again,” he purrs, looking up at Shiro through his eyelashes, “It’s going to be a long time until I can have you again.”

Shiro raises his brow and growls possessively, “There’s no way I can deny a request like that,” he replies before he pushes Keith against the mattress, hovering above him, and kissing him hard.

Keith groans into his mouth and tightens his legs around Shiro’s waist, already rolling his hips and grinding their naked bodies together. Shiro can feel his half hard cock rubbing up against Keith’s and moans, greedily groping Keith’s sides as if this is the last time he’ll be able to touch him.

Keith grabs Shiro’s shoulders and runs his hands over his muscular back, feeling his smooth skin. He breaks the heated kiss and whines impatiently, “Put it in me already, I’m still loose from last night.”

Shrio nods quickly and grabs the lube off of the nightstand. He sits up, Keith’s legs still holding him, and squirts the lube onto his palm. Shiro spreads the lube over his cock, stroking himself until he’s fully hard, which doesn’t take long with Keith spread out in front of him so beautifully. 

Keith pants softly and watches him lustily, his hair spread out over the pillow and his face dusted with a deep blush. He whines impatiently and spreads his legs wider, bending his knees and lifting them up slightly. 

Shiro finishes up lathering his throbbing cock and sets the lube aside before leaning forward. He holds the back of Keith’s knees and lifts his legs onto his shoulders. Keith shudders when he feels the tip of Shiro’s cock pressing against his entrance and whines, “Come on. Fuck me already.”

Shiro bites his bottom lip and nods quickly, positioning himself and slowly pushes inside. He groans as he pushes past the tight rim of muscles and sinks into the tight heat. Keith grips Shiro’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin, and throws his head back against the pillow, “Ah fuck, feels good to be full,” he moans. 

Once Shiro bottoms out he gives Keith some time to adjust, his hips trembling from the effort to keep them still. Keith smirks and purposely clenches his passage around him, grinning when Shiro jolts and moans lowly.

Shiro blushes deeply and looks at him playfully; he opens his mouth to say something but Keith starts rolling his hips and all that comes out is another moan. Keith grins wickedly, “Just fuck me already.”

Shiro raises his brow and quickly pulls out of Keith until just the tip is inside and thrusts back in, “Like this?” he says teasingly over the others loud cry. 

Keith drags his nails down Shiro’s back, adding angry scratches to his already scarred back, “F-fuck yes!” he chokes out, rolling his hips to meet Shiro’s thrusts. Shiro’s hips hit Keith’s ass with each thrust, the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin filling the room.

Shiro grunts each time he snaps his hips forward and moans as he sinks himself inside of Keith, sweat dripping down his forehead. Keith legs fall from Shiro’s shoulders at all the movement and he wraps them around his waist, locking his ankles together. 

“H-harder,” Keith moans out, shifting his hips slightly to try and get Shiro to hit his prostate. Shiro groans in response, gripping his thick thighs, and changes the angle before slamming into him. Keith throws his head back and lets his jaw hang open as he lets out a silent scream, sparks shooting up his spine when Shiro hits his prostate dead on. 

“Right there!” Keith exclaims, his eyes getting watery, and trembles under him. Shiro presses closer, trapped Keith’s cock between their abdomens and grinding against it with each thrust. Keith pants heavily and without warning he releases onto their skin with a loud cry of Shiro’s name.

Shiro gasps at the erotic sight as Keith clenches around his cock while the younger man rides out his orgasm. He gives a few more hard thrusts, Keith’s body becoming limp while he struggles to catch his breath, and chokes out a moan as he finds his climax, filling the man under him.

Keith groans softly and looks up at Shiro through hazy eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead, “Fuck...I love you,” he whispers. 

Shiro grins and kisses his lips gently, “I love you too,” he says back, slowly pulling out of Keith with a low moan. Keith whines and stretches out his legs, rolling onto his side. Shiro grabs some tissues and cleans up Keith’s abdomen as well as his own; he spreads Keith’s legs and hums, wiping away the cum that dripped out of him. 

Keith chuckles and watches him, “How much time to we have?” he mutters, his voice hoarse. 

Shiro glances at his digital clock, “About fifteen minutes,” he replies, laying down next to Keith. He wraps his arms around the younger man and kisses his temple. Keith nuzzles his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, tangling their legs together. 

“Do you have to go?” Keith mutters against his neck, knowing the question is pointless.

Shiro chuckles and rubs his back gently, “You know I have darling. But it’s only a year.”

Keith sighs sadly and holds him tighter, “A year seems like forever thought.”

Shiro combs his fingers through Keith’s hair, “I know, but I’ll be back in time for your graduation.” 

Keith smiles and closes his eyes, inhaling Shiro’s musky scent, “Why can’t I see you off?” he asks, yet another pointless question. 

Shiro looks up at him, “And yet again, you know why. You have training and it’ll be suspicious if you skip to see me off,” he says, “We can’t let people know that we’re together okay?”

Keith whines and hides his face against his chest, “I know...But it’s so hard,” he mutters, “Plus it would be so cool if everyone knew the emo loner kid is dating the hottest guy in the academy. All those trainees crushing on you would be so jealous.”

Shiro laughs softly, “Well maybe we’ll tell people when you’re not a trainee anymore and a bit older.”

Keith kisses his chin, “I can’t wait. Now go put on that sexy uniform of yours,” he says. Shiro grins and rolls out of bed, quickly changing green uniform embezzled with a few badges. 

Keith gets out of bed as well and hugs Shiro tightly, “Goodbye Shiro,” he says sadly, “I’ll miss you so much.”

Shiro returns the embrace and kisses him gently, “I’ll miss you too love. Now go on back to your room before someone sees you’re gone.”

Keith nods and pulls back, “I’ll see you soon,” he says, his voice cracking slightly, before he leaves the room. He walks down the hallway with a slight limp and heads back to the section where the trainees sleep.

He crawls into his bed and sighs softly as he stares up at his ceiling, knowing sleep won’t come easy until Shiro is back to cuddle and spoon with him. Keith rolls over onto his side and grabs his pillow, hugging it to his chest and presses his face into it, trying to comfort himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
